


amaranthine

by ThatOneBitchTony



Category: Countdown to Countdown (Webcomic)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, handjobs, hello this is random bullshit but i hope you appreciate this work pls and thabks u, i love my big dork so very much aaaah he is v precious, idk why but tagging things w nasty things is filthy and its funny to me, iris is Gay, lillium has v peachy hair i luv him, lillium is a literal god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneBitchTony/pseuds/ThatOneBitchTony
Summary: He tastes like firelight, like crescent moon and the fragrant scent of blooming flowers. Lillium looks like a movie in Technicolor, sharpened focus and every color sobered pink. Iris can’t help himself, but he feels himself fraying at the edges like an old, worn, borrowed stuffed bear. He’s fraying, unraveling, falling apart. But Lillium’s there, with his arms wide open, smiling that beautiful, luminous smile that makes his heart warm to a thousand degrees.They’re holding hands in Lillium’s car underneath the stars in a field, in the sweet Texas midnight air. The windows are rolled down and Iris looks at him, with all the love he can muster in the deep inkwell of his eyes.





	amaranthine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatOneBitchTony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneBitchTony/gifts).



> hi have some filth i wrote w my boyfriend before we were boyfriends. this fic brought us together lmao.
> 
> yo if youre reading this tony ily v v much uwu

He tastes like firelight, like crescent moon and the fragrant scent of blooming flowers. Lillium looks like a movie in Technicolor, sharpened focus and every color sobered pink. Iris can’t help himself, but he feels himself fraying at the edges like an old, worn, borrowed stuffed bear. He’s fraying, unraveling, falling apart. But Lillium’s there, with his arms wide open, smiling that beautiful, luminous smile that makes his heart warm to a thousand degrees.   
  
They’re holding hands in Lillium’s car underneath the stars in a field, in the sweet Texas midnight air. The windows are rolled down and Iris looks at him, with all the love he can muster in the deep inkwell of his eyes.   
  
Lillium hums under his breath, a sugary sweet lullaby on the surface of his bubblegum lips. His eyes glow amber in the moonlight, sending shades of white and silver reflecting chrome across the body of the car. It makes Iris’ fingertips tingle like sparklers and all he wants to do is kiss him, kiss him until he’s silent and all the words get swallowed into his lungs. He wants to take his words and build cathedrals out of them, make lemonade with words and rain poetry.    
  
Iris runs his thumb over the back of Lillium’s hand like cresting ocean waves, and they both smile under the mutual knowledge; the mutual knowledge that both of them are stupidly in love, hopelessly so. Love makes them dumb, but Iris feels like he’s floating. Every touch of his fingers, every kiss of his lips against his skin. Lillium writes verse with his lips against his clavicle, whispering lyrics into his ears.   
  
He feels fire ignite in his belly and suddenly the tide shifts; the gentle touch of their hands swap to frantic kisses, open mouthed and sloppy. Iris couldn’t care less. They’re alone, but together at the same time. He can’t feel his face.   
  
“ _Lillium_ —“ Iris gasps out, feeling liquid flame warm beneath his skin as Lillium paints kisses all over his chest, down his stomach and across his hips. It’s almost too much.   
  
“I’ve got you. I’ve got you, baby, I’ve got you. Fall and I’ll catch you,” he murmurs, breath hot and ghosting across his skin.  It makes Iris shiver, every hair on end.   
  
Lillium’s hands trace lower, the glint of his eyes mischievous in the dim light. His heart swells in his chest, slamming hard against his breastbone. He suddenly can’t hold in the air in his lungs; it flies out like it was punched out of him as Lillium licks one long stripe down his neck.   
  
Their position starts to get cramped, so he stops abruptly and gets out of the car, switching sides. Iris realizes what he’s doing and lowers the seat as far back as possible, feeling butterflies soar in his heart. The door flies open and Lillium pushes Iris back, straddling just behind him.   
  
“You just can’t stop, can you?” He taunts, his full, dark eyes glancing down at Lillium through his lashes.   
  
Lillium’s heart skips a beat, erratic, and his eyes fill with adoration. Iris tastes sunshine, honey in his mouth, and a giggle forces its way out of him.   
  
And then honey bleeds into smoke as Lillium tugs his shorts off to bite at his thighs, staining the skin purple and red. Iris loves the feeling of Lillium sucking small marks between his legs, knowing he’ll be seeing those same marks the next morning. He lets Lillium continue as he nips and bites at the skin there, and gasps as he begins to slowly move upward toward his real goal.

Lillium’s eyes flicker up like campfire flames to look up at Iris and he begins to mouth lazily at the haven between his legs through the fabric of his boxers, sending tendrils of electricity humming up his veins. Iris whimpers, biting down on his index finger to prevent any embarrassing sound that may escape. 

Lillium reached up to Iris’ hand and pulled it from his mouth. “No no,” Lillium chided, “I want to hear everything. Make sure I’m doing things right.” 

“Ah-” Iris was already making small noises due to Lillium’s administrations, but now that Lillium also had a tight grip on the hand he was using to filter himself, the sounds were all the more audible. ”L- Lilliu- _Ah_!” 

“That’s what I like to hear,” he purred in that voice much like the texture of velvet, sparking up and stoking the roaring flame in his gut. “Just...open up to me. Show me.”

“Ah, Lillium, I-” Iris’ vocals were always a big turn on for Lillium. Hearing Iris verbally prove that he was enjoying what Lillium was doing made his puIse race, hammer beneath his ribs and made his brain foggy. 

Iris, on the other hand, was only getting so vocal because he was becoming impatient with Lillium’s teasing. He wanted his boyfriend to pick up the pace, truly  _ please _ him the way only  _ he _ can. No one else could make Iris feel the way Lillium does, and he wanted it, needed it,  _ craved it. _

“Lillium, please…” Iris almost began to beg for Lillium to get on with things, his free hand reaching to remove his tight boxers himself. Unfortunately, Lillium wasn’t done teasing him. He quit using his hand to please Iris and instead used it to hold Iris’, fingers tightly intertwined. Lillium then lifted his head and Iris let out a short, high-pitched whine due to the new lack of stimulation. He laughed, breath ghosting across his sensitive skin. Peach-toned hair fell in his eyes as he offered a soft, sweet smile, which made Iris smile awkwardly, feeling his cheeks warm. 

“Quit laughing and help me,” Iris stammered with a huff as he carded his fingers through Lillium’s soft locks, scowling almost as the other grinned, teasing yet again with the tantalizing warmth and wetness of his tongue as he came in to kiss Iris sloppily. 

Iris was  _ dying  _ to feel the way Lillium made him feel. He needed it and he needed it  _ now. _ He reached his legs up and wrapped them around the waist between them. 

“Lillium, c’mon,” Iris began to simply ask Lillium to give him what he wanted, “I need it, I need it now, I need you now-”

Iris was interrupted by Lillium planting his lips on his already red-stained, swollen ones. “Alright, but only because you’re so eager to get on with it…” 

He cast a smoldering glance to Lillium, a flush sitting on his cheekbones. The pink-haired man chuckled, then laughed, before kissing along Iris’ jawline and tracing a curled line from his neck to the junction between his shoulder and collarbone. His toes curled slightly at the sensation, letting his head fall back.

As Lillium’s lips pleased Iris’ neck, his hands proceeded downward back between Iris’ legs, directly down the length of his now  _ painfully  _ hard dick, causing Iris to practically  _ keen _ . 

Lillium grinned widely at the sound of Iris’ pleasure. He continued massaging and stroking Iris’ length, basking in the beautiful noises that escaped the smaller boy’s lips. “That’s it, Iris, keep talking to me.”

“God, I—“ Iris heaved, chest pink as he arched into the touch, every nerve firing as his mouth fell open. “Can’t, can’t,  _ can’t! _ ”

The taller man’s fingers explored upward, tugging at the hem of Iris’ shirt. “Off. I want it off.”

Iris complied, scrambling and squirming to slip out of his shirt, feeling every stroke of the fabric set his skin aflame. Lillium took it and used the clothing to bind his wrists above his head, pinning them to the seat below them. 

After securely binding Iris’ wrists to the head-cushion of the passenger seat, Lillium removed Iris’ legs from his waist and began to remove his own clothing, starting with his shirt and working downward. 

“Lillium, faster,  _ please, _ ” Iris was burning up and he wanted nothing more than for Lillium to cool him with his touch. “Lillium, I-”

Lillium returned to Iris as quickly as he could, placing his hands tightly around the nude hips underneath his own. He continued his messy assault on the smaller boy’s bruised mouth as he quickly realized that the hips he had placed his hands on weren’t as nude as he thought.

“Take them off me, Lillium,” Iris’ legs squirmed, almost as if attempting to remove the tight undergarment themselves. “I need them off,  _ god, _ please…” 

Lillium gave into his boyfriend’s requests and removed Iris’ boxers, watching his dick twitch slightly at the new feeling of cold air. Lillium immediately began to pleasure Iris’s member again, this time without the presence of the cotton-sewn obstacle that inhibited Lillium’s massages the last time. As he did this, Lillium also began removing his own boxers, exposing his dick as well.

“Are you ready, Iris?” Lillium asked, being the kind of man to always ask for consent.

“ _ God,  _ yes,” Iris fired back instantly and frantically, “I need you right now, prep me quickly.”

“Alright good.” Lillium smirked at the note of consent from his lover. He reached between Iris’ legs and began massaging again, and once a few more seconds past, his fingers made their way further between Iris’ pale thighs, never stopping their movements. 

Iris wasn’t complaining. Quite the opposite, he was very much asking for more of what Lillium was doing. “Oh God, yes Lillium, please don’t stop.”

Lillium found the tight ring of muscle Iris was begging for him to reach and began tracing circles around it, drawing even more verbal praises from Iris’ lips. Lillium reached into the console between the driver and passenger seats and revealed a small bottle of clear substance with a shimmering red label inscribed with golden calligraphy.

“Y-you keep that in your car?”

“Are you complaining?” He asked, his tone of voice teasing and almost challenging.

  
“ _ G-God,  _ no.”

“Then I’ll continue.” Lillium held the bottle in one hand and popped the cap of it open with his thumb, still prodding Iris’ entrance with the other hand. He wanted to make Iris as comfortable as possible and Iris was showing that he was, audibly  _ and _ visually.

Iris canted his hips back, towards his fleeting touch, but Lillium pulled his hand back with a rumble of a laugh, husky and almost hoarse. He slicked his fingers up as Iris made a sound similar to a wail at the loss.

“Hush,” he soothed. He continued to slick his fingers up for a few more seconds before capping the bottle and setting it on top of the lid of the console. He motioned with his free hand for Iris’ to spread his legs a bit more, and Iris eagerly complied, spreading his legs as far as he could in the limited area of the car. 

Lillium took a moment to admire his lover, compliantly spread for him, and him alone. After a brief moment of Lillium grinning fondly at Iris’ nude body, He used his free hand to knead into Iris’ beautiful ass, making him wriggle slightly in the seat. Lillium contemplated simply using his mouth to prep Iris with, but ultimately decided against it, due to his finger already being soaked in lubricant. 

Lillium finally began lining his slick fingers up with Iris’ twitching hole and lightly prodded, feeling Iris squirm and hearing him moan loudly. He slowly began pushing his middle finger past the tight muscle and Iris  _ screamed, _ leaving Lillium stunned and extremely aroused. 

“Oh,  _ Lillium, _ yes, thank  _ God _ , I-” After Iris managed to coherently speak these words, the rest was pretty much inaudible reactions to the pleasure Iris was receiving from his pink-haired boyfriend. 

Lillium quickly added his ring finger and began to scissor the two buried fingers away from each other to stretch tight entrance as well as possible. Lillium’s other hand was instinctively stroking his own cock to keep himself aroused, although this wasn’t hard. 

Once Lillium felt Iris was prepared well enough for it, he added a third finger to stretch Iris enough to take what he really wanted. Iris was a writhing  _ mess _ for Lillium at this point, the only understandable word escaping his reddened lips being Lillium’s own name. The pink haired male preened under this attention, proud that Iris was making these sounds only for him. He drank in the sight of Iris’ creamy thighs and rosy cheeks, breath hot and heaving. 

Once Iris’ hissing became moaning again, Lillium removed his fingers, causing Iris to give another high-pitched cry at the lack of contact and the cold air flooding into his empty entrance.

Lillium moved to kiss his lover’s already abused lips as he lined his length against Iris in an eager fashion. 

Iris broke the kiss for a brief, yet eternal moment. “Put it in-” He said before the assault on his lips continued. Lillium complied and thrusted slightly so that the head of his dick penetrated into Iris’ tight heat.

Iris’ was ecstatic, the feeling of Lillium inside of him electrifying every nerve in his body, lighting him up. He was finally getting to feel the way Lillium made him feel everytime they did this together. It was addicting to Iris, and he already needed more.

Lillium felt Iris’ legs hook tightly around his waist again and pull him in closer, causing him to thrust more of himself into Iris. It didn’t take long for Iris to adjust and start trying to move against Lillium, setting his own tempo. Lillium happily obliged to following Iris’ pace and began moving back and forth with his legs. Iris was louder than a  _ train _ at this point, keening and moaning with every thrust. 

After a few minutes, Lillium took charge and began thrusting a bit faster than the pace Iris had originally set. Iris loved it and wanted him to get even faster. He was incapable of audibly expressing that, but his movements suggested it successfully enough for Lillium to pick up on them and move as fast as he could. 

Through the sound of skin hitting skin and voices reaching decibel levels never even  _ dreamed  _ of, Lillium started to feel a familiarly warm, tight, coiling sensation in his navel.

“I-Iris, I-I’m gonna-” Lillium was sputtering uncontrollably. Iris arched his back where he was tied down to draw Lillium in for a kiss to interrupt him long enough to explain the mutual feeling.

“M-m-me too, L-Lil- Oh, my  _ God-”  _ Iris wasn’t much better with his words in this scenario, but was still able to get his point across well enough for Lillium to initiate the climax of the situation. 

Lillium moved his hands from Iris’ hips down to the inside of his knees and lifted them both from around his waist to over his shoulders, hitting even deeper in Iris than any moment before then that night. 

The car rocked back and forth slightly in the clearing they laid in, somehow not creating much of a creaking sound as Lillium and Iris continued, the sweet summer breeze ruffling their hair a bit and cooling Iris’ increasing temperature. 

Lillium continued thrusting into Iris until he hit Iris’ prostate dead on, bringing the pale boy over his limits as white strings of cum spilled from the tip of his throbbing cock. Lillium came soon after, thanks to the tighter feeling that came with Iris’ orgasm, and they gradually began to slow down. 

The two demifloras finally came to a stop and Lillium pulled out, some of the white and clear substances slowly dripping from Iris’ abused hole. Iris was completely spent and wanted to simply fall asleep where he was, but he knew he had to wash up, redress, and continue his car ride with Lillium. He couldn’t complain, however. Riding with his beautiful boyfriend with peach-toned hair was certainly no chore. 

The two boys got themselves resituated in the car and Lillium began driving. About two minutes into the drive, Iris piped up with an adorable “I love you,” holding Lillium’s hand to his cheek.

Iris smiled into Lillium’s palm. “I love you too,” Lillium replied.


End file.
